Mirage Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Kaa and Sir Hiss. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Gideon reached for Alice and held her close. Trembling, Alice leaned her head on Gideon's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Mirage saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she said, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair, frowning, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The evil cat woman then swam over to her cupboard pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure," she said, swimming over to her cauldron. "Well, it's time Mirage took matters into her own tentacles!" She threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Alice's voice, "Dijon's niece will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Mirage started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a purple cat, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Gideon, who was wearing a dirty yellow cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Alice was the one who saved him. There was no response and Gideon started feeling despair again. The Grand Duke, concerned for his prince, approached him, saying, "Gideon, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Gideon smiled at the Grand Duke as he walked away, before looking up at Alice's room. He saw Alice combing her hair again with the fork, put her bow headband back on her head, and went to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like the Grand Duke said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful human for Gideon to be friends with. But Gideon couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that the Grand Duke was right about Gideon being with Alice, the girl without a voice, Gideon sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Alice's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Gideon rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette was a slender, 14-year-old cat with lavender and white fur, violet markings on the tip of her tail and ends of her fur-hair, a black nose, pointy ears with tan ear innards, and amber eyes. She wears a red bindi, a matching hair tie, a violet coat with dark pink hemline, white tights, dark pink high heeled shoes with white straps and fluffy cuffs, white gloves with fluffy cuffs, and a gold necklace. Her name was Blaze the Cat. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Gideon's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Gideon stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Jiminy hopped towards the palace, calling out, "Alice!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed and shouting, "Alice, wake up! Wake up!" The blonde-haired girl (still wearing her light blue pajamas) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the cricket in confusion. "I just heard the news." he announced, shaking her hand excitedly, saying, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Timon, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the cricket. "What is this idiot babbling about?" he asked. Jiminy gave him an amused look. "Right! As if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Alice and Timon were confused. The cricket received the blank looks from the girl and meerkat. "You know, he's getting married!" he said, before ruffling Timon's fur-hair and saying, "You silly meerkat!" Then he patted Alice's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And with that, Jiminy hopped out of the room. Alice, puzzled by what Jiminy said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Gideon was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, picked up Timon, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, taking off her bow headband, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her slim, dainty gloved fingers, put her bow headband back on her head and dashed out of the room. Timon left the room and rushed to catch up with Alice. As for Alice, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Gideon, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw the Grand Duke in the throne room talking with Gideon currently wearing a yellow ball coat, purple shoes, white stockings, a gold crown and matching cuffs, who was standing with Blaze. "Well, uh...err, Gideon," said the Grand Duke. "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. And...and she is lovely." Alice dared to peek into the room, studying the purple cat as Robespierre appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." the Grand Duke said, shaking Blaze's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Gideon informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Alice was shocked at what Gideon said. He was turning Alice down for a girl he just met. Timon was also horrified. Timon looked at Alice, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, Yes. Of course, Gideon," the Grand Duke said. "But, er...but these things do take time, you know." "This afternoon, Duke," Gideon ordered. "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Gideon," said the Grand Duke. "As you wish." Horrified that Gideon was dumping her, Alice broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Timon rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Blaze watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Fan Fiction